On The Inside
by Ouran Private High School
Summary: Mikhail reflects on Kyouya's death. Not apart of the actual site rp, just my own musings. DISCLAIMER: We do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Hatori Bisco does.


Hey everyone! Mikhail here from Ouran Private High School, just giving you a taste of the crazy things we come up with. I decided to do a one-shot based on what Kyo and Mikky's future could have been like. Trust me, it's not true! Just a crazy little idea I came up with. Enjoy~!

DISCLAIMER: We here at Ouran Private High School do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do we profit off of it.

***

Mikhail stood on the edge of the beach, feet barely hitting the water. Her shoes were discarded somewhere further up on the beach; she couldn't remember where she kicked them off. Sighing, she placed her hand on her swollen belly and walked down the beach. Her earth colored skirt flowed around her, caught by the wind.

She was still in mourning, having a hard time getting over the fact that he was gone. Three months had passed since the car accident; a mother who was late for a custody hearing hit a patch of ice, swerving into Kyouya's car. She felt like a little piece died inside of her that day when she received the call. She had been with Yuuki and Kaoru, picking out baby clothes, like they did with Yuuki when she was pregnant.

Mikhail was around 6 months along now. They had found out a month after their one year anniversary. And now he wouldn't be able to watch their son grow. She rubbed her belly, feeling the baby kick. Kyoishi Ootori, that's what she wanted to call him. All of their old friends were her support now, coming at her time of need. It didn't matter how far they were; they still came.

Tamaki had been in France, celebrating his mother's birthday, with his wife Éclair. She never really liked him too much, but Kyouya was his best friend. She couldn't help but cry when he showed up at the door, hugging him like an idiot. She grinned at the thought of calling herself that, since it's what she dubbed him.

Hikaru and Haruhi had been on their honeymoon in Hawaii. She was happy to hear that they finally tied the knot, especially with how long they had been engaged. They fought so much; it was uncanny how he survived her wrath.

Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, Yuuki, Miku and Ru had been in America for a national Kendo and Martial Arts tournament. They went every year as sponsers, and Yuuki tagged along with the kids so they could practice their English and learn a different culture. She took it upon herself to home school her children, so she would know they were learning what they were supposed to and not some propaganda sold to schools by the government.

Kaoru and Ayame were the only ones that stayed in Japan, since their children were attending Ouran Private Elementary. Kaoru was a fashion designer, and Ayame had taken over her mother's business after she died. They were superb at what they did, and didn't hesitate to drop everything to rush to her aid.

Yuuna had been traveling the world, doing only Kami and she knows what. Probably studying penguins in Antarctica or polar bears in the Arctic Circle; she tended to be a little eccentric. What matters the most was the fact that even though she was so far away, she still came. Even if it took her a little longer to get there, she made it just in time for the funeral.

Just thinking about her dead husband and how caring her friends were made her want to break down right there on the beach. And it was okay to do so, but she was supposed to have someone with her, in case she had any complications.

She had been advised not only by her doctor to take it easy after Kyouya died, but by friends and family as well. She had been stressed out by work, and the fact that he was gone. She needed a good cry, but couldn't bring herself to, and instead, she kept it bottled up inside of her. Until one day, when she broke.

She had been in such a bad mood that day, and it seemed that nothing was going her way. A business merger had been turned down since Kyouya had died, and they didn't believe that a pregnant woman who was suffering would be able to handle what was going on. She had been so angry and upset, that she blew up. And everything came pouring out.

Severe pains had started in her lower abdomen, and she was rushed to the hospital under false labor. After several hours, she was finally able go home under the pretense that she took some time off. And not just from work, but from everything.

And that is why Mikhail was here now, The Ootori Private Resort. Kyouya had loved coming here when they were dating. She had been the only one he confided in, and this is where that mostly happened. They had been so happy, just walking along the beach, dining in the moon light, and having water fights. She brought out the best in him, and he wasn't afraid to admit it at all.

She smiled, thinking back on how they met. They both went to Ouran Private High School, and they were both in the same class. It was a free period, and she was the last to leave the class. Kyouya had managed to spill the contents of his briefcase all over the hall. Out of the kindness of her heart, and the fact that she had a crush on him, she helped him pick up all his papers, then left him to go study in a stair case.

He found her a few minutes later and sat down with her, talking about all kinds of things. She then took him to the school gardens and showed him that there was merit in everything, just not the same kind he was after. They then shared their first kiss, and immediately after, they rushed to class.

There was a pop quiz that day, and he couldn't get his mind off of her, which caused him to not finish it. Frustrated and upset and angry at these things he was feeling, he went off on her after class. They argued until he shoved her into a wall, causing her to need staples. They made up shortly after, and he took her to the hospital. She then found out they had been childhood friends, and she hated the fact that she had forgotten.

So, over the course of the next several months, they decided to hang out and get to know each other better. She had started helping out at the Host Club a lot, running errands and preparing tea, along with Yuuki and Yunna. Ayame was one of Kaoru's customers, so she could see him without it being suspicious. They had been dating for a while, and the customers would've started a riot if they found out Ayame and Kaoru spent time together outside of the Host Club. During Mikhail's time there, she managed to find out that Haruhi was a girl. She giggled so much that it turned into laughter. She was glad the girl hadn't been offended, since she felt bad for laughing at the fact that she thought Haruhi was a boy.

Kyouya decided that he really liked her, and with the help of the Host Club, he finally asked her out. They dated for several years, finishing high school, then into University. After she graduated, since he graduated the year before, he proposed to her. She had been so ecstatic that she called everyone, even her cousin Emiko in America, who was very happy for her.

They decided to live together for a while, to see how things worked out. They fought every once in a while, over trivial things and the occasional business problem. But, everything worked out, and they had been married in January. She always loved the snow, and he would do anything to make her happy.

Happily married for a year, they lived in the house her grandmother had left her. It wasn't very big, but she was happy to have it. She wasn't too fond of huge mansions anyways. Around the middle of February was when she found out that she was pregnant. Kyouya had been so full of joy that he took the week off for the both of them, since they worked at the same company. They spent the time together buying things for the nursery and painting it a shade of blue that would've been beautiful for a girl or a boy.

Then, a week later, he was gone. She couldn't believe it. It didn't fully register until she identified his body at the morgue. Kaoru had taken her down there while Ayame picked the kids up from school.

She couldn't blame the woman who hit him, for she had died as well. Later on, Mikhail found out that she was trying to get her kids back from her husband, who only wanted them for money reasons. She took her anger out on him, which in turn caused him to show his true colors. The judge awarded custody of the kids to their grandparents on their mother's side.

Mikhail sat down on the sand, letting the water fully engulf her feet. Leaning back, she sighed, letting the sun warm her face. She pulled off her tank top and skirt, revealing the bikini Kyouya had picked out for her when they went shopping. She didn't think her stomach was too big for it yet, and she really wanted to tan. She had tried it before, but never had the time. Now she did, but not under the right circumstances.

She could hear them calling for her, Haruhi and Mori-senpai. They sounded like they were worried, and they should be. She had been gone longer than she said she would be. Pulling her clothes back on over her bikini, she made her way over to them, reveling in the sea breeze.

Mori-senpai offered to carry her, she declined. Even though her feet were starting to hurt from all the walking, she wanted to show everyone that she was still strong. Mori-senpai ended up grabbing her before she fell, after she tripped on a step. She sighed, letting him have his way.

Stifling a yawn, she couldn't help but feel tired. Everything was wearing her down. They left her in her room, letting her know that dinner was in a few hours, so she tried to get some sleep. But it evaded her, and when she did fall asleep, it wasn't satisfying.

After she awoke, she found out that Tamaki was gone. He was needed back in France, even though he wished he could stay longer. She smiled, shaking her head. He was always looking out for others, even if he did seem like the self-centered Prince Type. That was, after all, what drew the ladies to him in high school.

All throughout dinner, everyone asked her if she was okay. She smiled and waved them off, not wanting to let them see her weakness. The truth was, they could tell. The bags under her eyes and the puffiness of her cheeks told them everything.

That night, before she went to sleep, Yuuki, Yuuna, Ayame and Haruhi all came into her room to talk to her. She ended up breaking down, and they all held her while she cried. It was a very emotional moment, and they all ended up crying. The boys were standing outside the door, listening to what was going on. They really felt for her, and shed a few tears themselves.

After the girls left the room, Hani-senpai came in, giving her a big hug and lending her Usa-chan to sleep with. She smiled weakly and took the stuffed bunny. It really meant a lot to her. She was then able to lie down and fall asleep peacefully for the first time in 3 months.

***

End. 1,937 words. Holy crackers~!

Leave a review and tell me what you think. They are appreciated, and I want to know if it was bad or not.

Just a reminder: This is not what's going to happen. It was just an idea that popped in my head. Yuuki would never let me really kill off Kyouya. I'd be killed off first!


End file.
